memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Angelo Dante
Angelo Dante is an employee of CBS Home Entertainment, the DVD Projects Manager since 2006, who contributed to several and Blu-ray special features. The in-universe characters Angelo Dante Raymond in the episode and in were named after him. Between 1993 and 2000, Dante worked for the company RHI Entertainment. In 2000 he moved to CBS Television Studios and worked as Post Production Supervisor on projects such as the television series She Spies (2003) and The District (2003-2004). Following a short stint as Post Production Coordinator for Warner Bros. Television in 2004, Dante served as Consultant in the Mastering Department of Paramount Pictures until 2006. Other contributions to home entertainment media include Secrets from Another Place: Creating Twin Peaks (2007, with interviews by Ray Wise, Mädchen Amick, Miguel Ferrer, and Carel Struycken), A Slice of Lynch (2007, with Mädchen Amick), NCIS: Requiem Revisited (2008, with Diamond Farnsworth), Breaking the Mold: The Re-Making of Mighty Mouse (2010), Medium Season 6: Zombies on the Loose: The Making of Bite Me (2010), Medium Season 6: The Mind Behind Medium (2010), The Kindred Chronicles (2013, with interviews of Brigid Brannagh, James L. Conway, and Jeff Kober), In Conversation: Writing Now and Again (2014, produced, written and directed by Roger Lay, Jr., editing by Robert Meyer Burnett, and featuring René Echevarria), and Gimme a Sign: Engineering Now and Again (2014, featuring interviews of René Echevarria and Gerrit Graham). Star Trek credits * ** Energized! Taking The Next Generation to the Next Level ( ) ** Stardate Revisited: The Origin of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) ** Reunification: 25 Years After Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012, also as Executive Producer) ** Making It So: Continuing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Regeneration: Engaging the Borg ( ) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Inside the Writer's Room (2013) ** Resistance Is Futile: Assimilating Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Survive and Succeed: An Empire at War (2013) ** Relativity: The Family Saga of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** In Conversation: The Star Trek Art Department (2013) ** In Conversation: The Music of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** Requiem - A Remembrance of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2013) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Privilege of Rank: Making Chain of Command ( ) ** Beyond the Five Year Mission: The Evolution of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) ** The Unknown Possibilities of Existence: Making "All Good Things" (2014) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Sky's the Limit - The Eclipse of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2014) ** In Conversation: Lensing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) * ** To Boldly Go: Launching Enterprise (2013) ** In Conversation: Rick Berman and Brannon Braga (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Uncharted Territory (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In Conversation - The First Crew (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Temporal Cold War: Declassified (2014) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In a Time of War (2014) ** In Conversation: Writing Star Trek: Enterprise (2014) ** Before Her Time: Decommissioning Enterprise (2014) External links * * Angelo Dante at LinkedIn.com Category:Special features staff Category:Memory Alpha production staff pages without an image